Marisol Helios
Marisol Apolline Helios, nicknamed "Mari" or referred to only by her first name, is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Apollo (Greek god of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge), and Flora (Roman goddess of Spring, flowers and fertility). As her elder twin brother is destined to take after their father in both Greek and Roman mythologies, and she is destined to take after her mother, Marisol is a proud Royal who just can't wait to be the next goddess of flowers and Spring. Character Personality Sweet like an apple pie, Marisol is everything you would expect from a princess and a goddess. She is kind, gentle, friendly and ladylike, always with a bright smile on her face and ready to help everyone around her. Mari is as delicate as a flower, hates any kind of aggressiveness or violent behaviours, and tends to always stay calm, no matter the situation - she never loses her patience. Queenly and ever so princess-like, Marisol is the definition of "perfection" to many, many people. This leads her to struggle with always having to be the flawless daughter, sister and friend. Due to having to be utterly perfect to everyone, Marisol has developed anxiety problems, which often lead her to hurting herself trying to calm down. The fact that she is reserved and rather timid, finding it hard to open up to people, makes her suffer practically alone. Not even her twin sister knows about the lot of things that go on inside Mari's naive mind. Marisol also doesn't like to let others know about her problems, mostly because she thinks they would find her rather troublesome. If anyone ever found out about her daily struggles, the young flower goddess would think she is a bigger problem to people - more than she already thinks she is. She tries, uncontrollably, to seem impeccable, even if it costs her her mental health. Mari shows to be quite social and friendly, but due to her anxiety problems, she has troubles with being in the middle of lots of people. She tends to have panic attacks and easily can't breath, or do anything correctly if there are lots of people around her. The blonde absolutely hates to seem so vulnerable around others and therefore, avoids any kind of social meetings where she has to deal with tons of people. Even back in Olympus she would rather stay in her room when they had those extravagant family parties, what always left her father and sister worried. A little scaredy cat, Marisol only pretends to be a brave young goddess, when she is scared of her own shadow. She can't stand the idea of fearless adventures and is worried sick when her friends or family try to search for new brave experiences. The next goddess of flowers always has to be the voice of reason, stopping people from doing crazy things that would risk their lives or health. She often stops her own sister and cousins from doing stuff that would get them in trouble. In addition, Marisol is very loyal to her loved ones, close friends and family. Even being afraid of everything as she is, she will bravely defend those she loves if they need her. Mari would never ever even think about leaving anyone behind, even if it ever costs her immortality. She is even devoted to those special to her loved ones, such as her sister-in-law and other people. If you ever need a trusting and dedicated friend, you can count on Marisol to be there for you. Hobbies and Interests Gardening and plants Ever since she was a little girl, Marisol always seemed interested in flowers and plants, and would have a huge, colourful garden in Mount Olympus, where she lived. Even before finding out about her mother, Mari always felt connected to any kind of plants, and noticed they would grow when she was near. The blonde always sported a true passion for those living beauties, and now, while in Ever After High, she has founded a gardening club, where she spends most of her afternoons. Music Living with Apollo and being his daughter means you'll be a natural with music, of course. That's what happened to Marisol and her sister. They both love music with their souls, and will spend hours and hours singing and composing. While Cyrus seems to sing better than Mari, the younger twin can play a dozen instruments and just loves it. Cheerhexing Cheerhexing has always helped Marisol with her anxiety issues, just like gardening. She's a great dancer, and has shown to be a very good cheerhexer. She does hope to be the leader of the team one day. Who knows? Tutoring Students Intelligent as she is, Marisol found it only fair if she helped her friends and fellow students by tutoring them. She dedicates most of her weekends to help those in need with their classes. To do that, she has acquired knowledge in areas where she wouldn't have to worry, just to help people. Appearance Marisol is a delicate girl of fair skin and bright green eyes. She sports long, golden blonde curly hair, which is often graced by small flowers and kept braided, generally. Mari is petite and scrawny, and somewhat even clumsy, and looks like a female version of Cyrus. She incorporates a lot of yellow in her outfits, to represent the Sun and light, and her motifs include lots of flowers, especially mayflowers and sunflowers. Her clothes are mostly composed by Ancient Roman dresses, but Marisol enjoys the 80's outfits and tends to wear them a lot as well. She likes jewelry, especially crowns and necklaces. Myth: Flora and Apollo Main Articles: Flora and Apollo In Roman mythology, Flora (Latin: Flōra) is a Sabine-derived goddess of flowers and of the season of spring – a symbol for nature and flowers (especially the may-flower). While she was otherwise a relatively minor figure in Roman mythology, being one among several fertility goddesses, her association with the spring gave her particular importance at the coming of springtime, as did her role as goddess of youth. Her Greek counterpart is Chloris. Apollo 'is one of the most important and complex of the Olympian deities in classical Greekand Roman religion and Greek and Roman mythology. He is the god of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge, and also the son of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin sister, the chaste huntress Artemis. As the patron of Delphi (''Pythian Apollo), Apollo was an oracular god—the prophetic deity of the Delphic Oracle. Medicine and healing are associated with Apollo, whether through the god himself or mediated through his son Asclepius, yet Apollo was also seen as a god who could bring ill-health and deadly plague. Amongst the god's custodial charges, Apollo became associated with dominion over colonists, and as the patron defender of herds and flocks. He is also the leader of the Muses. '''How does Marisol come into it? As Marisol's sister was chosen to be the heir to Apollo, Marisol seemed destiny-less and would eventually live in Mount Olympus with her father and sister, helping them out. However, upon finding out that her mother was the Roman goddess Flora, Marisol then was chosen to have her mother's destiny and become the next deity of flowers and Spring. She couldn't be happier with her destiny and loves it. Abilities Powers Marisol inherted both her mother's and father's powers, though she has poor control over the ones she got from Apollo, while Cyrus is the one capable to control everything under their father's domain. Therefore, here's a list of Marisol's powers: * Photokinesis: '''Marisol has poor, little authority over light, being the daughter of Apollo. * '''Prophecy: '''Marisol is able to see into the future, being daughter of the god of Prophecy and Foresight. However, her visions are uncertain and not clear. * '''Anthokinesis: '''As the next goddess of flowers and Spring, Marisol is perfectly able to manipulate flowers. * '''Botanopathy: '''Mari is capable of communicating with any kind of plant-life. * '''Flower Generation: '''Marisol has the power of generating flowers. * '''Aromatherapy: '''Marisol can use the fragance of flowers to cause hypnosis, love and heal people in a minor scale. She can also manipulate flower fragances. * '''Botanical Affinity: '''Marisol has the power to sense the overall well-being and conditions of plants. * '''Plant Fertility Manipulation: '''Mari has the power to influence the growth of plant life. * '''Flower Magic: '''She is able to utilize magic involving flowers. '''Skillset * Multilingualism: '''Marisol speaks Greek, English, Latin, Roman and Spanish fluently. She also speaks "the language of the gods" and "the language of the flowers". * '''Archery: As the daughter of the God of Archery, Marisol excels in archery and other target-shooting-based activities, though she is not as good as Cyrus and Cynthia. * Musical Ability: Marisol is an expert musician who can play any musical instrument perfectly, having more instrumental capacity than Cyrus. * Knowledge over Plants: '''As the daughter and heir to Flora, Marisol has an expanded knowledge on plants and especially flowers. Relationships '''Family Apollo It was Apollo who raised Marisol and Cyrus, being with them ever since they were born. Even though Apollo spoils Cyrus, and seeming to have some kind of favouritism overhim, he does love Marisol profoundly and really wants to see her happy and content with her life. He seems to acknowledge that Marisol has some psychological problems, and worries deeply about it, but prefers to wait until his younger daughter tells him what's happening. Flora Cyrus and Marisol were only able to find out who their mother was after almost 1600 years of secrets and lies. Their grandfather, Zeus, upon Hera's orders, made Apollo hide who the kids' mother was since the twins were born out of marriage and, even worse, to a Roman mom. While Cyrus was in Ever After High, before Marisol started studying there as well, Apollo finally found courage to confront his father and told his younger kid who gave birth to them. The goddess happened to be Flora, the Roman goddess of flowers and Spring. When Mari arrived Ever After High and told her brother everything she knew about their past, the siblings went after their mom, with the help of Juniper Regina, heir to the queen of gods. They soon found Flora, who couldn't be happier to have her children back. Marisol and her mother seem to have a closer bond than the one Mari has with her father, and try to keep contact as much as they can. Mari can't wait to take her mom's role and restore their family, bringing Flora back to Apollo. [[Cyrus Helios|'Cyrus Helios']] Cyrus is Mari's older brother by nine minutes. They are the closest twins out there and trust each other to death. They seem to have that twin empathic connection, as one can feel what the other is feeling. Mari knows that Cyrus can feel her troubles, but hasn't found enough courage to tell him what's up with her mind. Though people normally favourite Cyrus, Marisol loves him nonetheless and doesn't have any kind of hate or jealousy over Cyrus, and frequently seeks protection under his brothery wings. [[Phoebe Fortune|'Phoebe Fortune']] TBA Artemis TBA [[Cynthia Seliniakós|'Cynthia Seliniakós']] TBA Other Family Marisol has tons of siblings, aunts, uncles and cousins, some Roman, some Greek. Her favourite aunt is probably Juniper Regina, who offered a great help to her and Cyrus in the pursue of their mother. Juniper also mothers Mari a lot, and protects her against the bullies she has found in her way. Marisol is related to practically everyone from The Young Olympians. Either their cousins or uncles and aunts, the blonde is frequently trying to have a great bond with them. The fact that she is destined to have a Roman role, though, makes things a little too much complicated for their relationship. That's why Mari is closer to The Imperial Legionnaires, Roman deities who have taken her under their protective wings. While not aware that her mother was Flora, Marisol would eventually think that her aunt, Persephone, gave her all the flower/plant powers she has. Apollo told her that one god gifted both sisters with something when they were born, and Persephone gave her floral powers. Therefore, Mari would spend a lot of time with her favourite auntie Persephone in the underworld, and Persephone would treat Mari like a daughter. She ended up having a great bond with uncle Hades, who, despite his dark personality, always seemed a sweetheart with Marisol as well. Marisol is particularly close to her cousin, Blaze Vulcan, who also happens to be her roommate. She sees Blaze as an older sister figure, sometimes trusting her more than she trusts Cyrus. Blaze also accidentally once burned one of Marisol's plants because she was irritated, but that's another ''story. Mari is a lot supportive of Blaze and just wishes her all the happiness, fighting the bullies Blaze might find in her way (even though she is a sweetheart to fight). She's the #1 shipper of Blaze and Garnet and is beyond happy to see her beloved cousin finding someone as cute as her. '''Friends' Even having some social issues, Marisol truly tries to be friends with fellow mythos and fairytales in her new school. Even if her best friend is her twin sister, Mari is really trying to make some buddies out there. It's a little hard to find people who won't bully her, though. [[Moolyn Cow|'Moolyn Cow']] TBA [[Idylla Asgardian|'Idylla Asgardian']] TBA [[Undeen Mae|'Undeen Mae']] TBA [[Natasha Moroz|'Natasha Moroz']] TBA TBA - Please let's give her some more buddies Pet Marisol has a loud, yet graceful swan whom she has named Sunflower, Sunny for short. Sunflower isn't particularly nice to people, and seems to obey only his owner - who, to gain his trust, has been pecked several times. The swan will most likely wake the entire school by screaming loud in the early morning and making Marisol embarassed in front of every other student who just wants to sleep. Sunny once jumped in Blaze's face in the middle of the night and started screaming to wake her up. That wasn't very nice. Marisol is also followed by a bunch of bees because of the lots of flowers she has around her. She calls them her pets as well. Romance Marisol identifies as Asexual Demiromantic, and even though she is a lover of some good old romance, she is not particularly close to anyone yet. She hopes to find her true love soon, just like her mother did with her father, but the fear of going through what her parents went is rather big on Marisol. Class Schedule 1st Period: Plantology with Mrs. Demeter 2nd Period: Muse-ic with Miss Polyhymnia 3rd Period: Mythematics with Mr. Horus 4th Period: Life Magicment with Miss Hestia 5th Period: Ancient Alphabets with Professor Thoth 6th Period: Philosophy 101 with Sir Wenchang Wang Clubs Marisol is the founder of the Gardening Club, which is always open for both myths and fairytales. That's how she spends her afternoons, and loves it, being happy to having more people to know about flowers and plants. In the weekends, Marisol offers tutoring to students in need and two weeks before exams she offers classes to everyone she can. Trivia * Marisol and Cyrus's birthday is May 14th. * Marisol is a Spanish name meaning "sun and sea", but it's also a mix of the names "María" and "Soledad". * While Cyrus incorporates the French accent on her speech, Marisol incorporates the Spanish, specifically the European-Spanish accent. * Mari was based off of Riverdale's Betty Cooper, with her aesthetic coming from both Betty and Heathers' Heather McNamara. * Marisol has lots of nicknames. To Apollo and Cyrus, she's "Mari" or "Little Sunflower". To the majority of her friends, she's "Sol". To her mother, she's "Blossom Baby", "Flos" or "Little Splendor". * Mari gets sick very often, and once, she got so ill her father thought he'd lose her, even if she were immortal. The only one able to heal her was Cyrus, and Line herself can't keep an eye out of her little twin. * Marisol took months and months to finally be written and perfectly planned. * Marisol's perfect face-claim and portrayer would be Lili Reinhart, who is also the actress of Betty Cooper in Riverdale. * Marisol is terribly afraid of darkness, and sleeps with a little lamp. * Her favourite thing to eat is Vasilopita, a Greek New Year cake/bread. * Here's Mari's Pinterest Board. * More TBA Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Greek Mythology Category:Roman Mythology Category:LGBTA+